Mech/Strat/Defensive
Defense in QONQR is necessary if you want to keep control of your bases and surrounding territories. Here is some helpful information that could help with your deployment strategy. Tips *Deployments such as Seekers and Zone Assault are critical in successfully defending your territories. *Keeping control of a zone: Make sure you regularely deploy Seekers as a method to test for any offensive bots that could hinder your ability to focus on new defense deployments. Add in other boosters (Hardened Lattice, Absorbers, Strengthen or Bot Booster) once you've established a solid foot hold in that base. Now let's look at the options available to you. Deflection Benefit *These bots are near the top of the kill order when getting attacked. *They have no additional cost. Drawback *None Pro Tip *Stack these lots and lots and lots. Absorber Benefit *These are highest on the kill order when you have no Seekers in play. *Their shields are the strongest in the game. Drawback *They require an Absorber ordinance per deployment, or 2,000 Qredits per use. Pro Tip *Though these excellent bots are great for slowing down the offensive from taking your area, the cost associated is likely best saved for once you've reached level 100. Divert Benefit *When multiple players are involved in a single zone, these will make it less likely that your bots will be attacked first. Drawback *They require a Stealth Chroma ordinance per deployment, or 2,000 Qredits per use. Pro Tip *If your bots are the only ones on that zone, then don't bother using this. It is only helpful when there are more than 1 person on that zone such as (2+ people of the same faction, or 2+ factions on the same zone). Hardened Lattice Benefit *The shields on these are comparable to Deflection. *These are lower on the kill order than the Deflection so their shield benefit won't go away until the opposition has chewed through your Deflection units. *They increase the shield strength of your bots ahead of it in that battle zone. (They give a passive shield bonus in relation to their benefit count, maxxed at 25,000, and the other units ahead of it.) The less bots you have in the zone, the more efficient their benefit is. Drawback *They require a Crystallizer ordinance per deployment, or 2,500 Qredits per use. *The higher your bot count in that zone, the less beneficial their shield bonus is. *Their shield bonus does not cover themselves or any other bot that is lower on the Kill Order. Pro Tip *These bots are extremely effective at helping you establish beachheads in enemy territory. Their shield benefit allows your bots to stand strong in small numbers. Stop deploying these once you've established 25,000 of these. Their shield benefit doesn't work beyond that and their defense rating is the same as Deflection. You'd be better off moving to Deflection as it's a free bot. Seekers Benefit *These active defend your zone against incoming bot attacks putting their offensive bots on defense (Zone Assault, Shockwave, and Seekers). *They have no additional cost. Drawback *They're easily cut through by Plasma Beam and Nanomissile. Pro Tip *Use Seekers to clean up enemy attacks on your base that left offensive bots behind. But beware of left over Seekers that they've used against you as they'll chew up your 'cleanup crew'. Strengthen Benefit *Increases the shield effectiveness of all units of the same faction in that zone by 5% for every 2,000 bots deployed. *It's own shields are just as stronger than Deflection but not as strong as an Absorber. *They are lowest on the kill order ensuring that they remain effective throughout your defense. *Their high number of bots being deployed ensures that they will stay in the fight longer and not decrease your regeneration by as much as your other deployments. *Their Shield boost stacks with the Hardened Lattice shield bonus. Drawback *You must buy the Galvic Stryke upgrade from the Depot first before you can deploy, even if you have already bought the ordinance required. *They require a Galvanizer ordinance per deployment, or 10,000 Qredits per use. Pro Tip *Use these only once you've established a strong foothold with many Deflection bots or Hardened Lattices. *Stop stacking once you hit 40,000 as their effectiveness stops at this threshold even though you are allowed to deploy more. *If you are the only one there or your bot count in that zone is under 100,000 then don't bother using this. Bot Booster Benefits *Increases the damage effectiveness of all units of the same faction in that zone, (including your Seekers) *It's personal shields are only marginally stronger than Deflection. *They are 2d lowest on the kill order ensuring that they remain effective throughout your defense. *Their high number of bots being deployed ensures that they will stay in the fight longer and not decrease your regeneration by as much as your other deployments. Drawback *You must buy the Amplifier from the Depot first before you can deploy missiles, even if you have already bought the ordinance required. *They require an AmpFuse ordinance per deployment, or 10,000 Qredits per use. Pro Tip *Stop stacking once you hit 40,000 as their effectiveness stops at this threshold even though you are allowed to deploy more. *Since your counter attack is increased by this it's benefit can be great, especially when you are not the only one on that zone. If you are the only one there or your bot count in that zone is under 100,000 then don't bother using this. 'THE KILL ORDER' Here is the unofficial sequence in which units get destroyed when your zone is being attacked, or when attacking someone elses zone. Category:Strategy Category:Defence